Kingdom of Enchantments
by TheGraceoftheValar
Summary: A typical year at Hogwarts for the marauders....or is it?
1. Default Chapter

Kingdom of Enchantments  
  
"Dark chasms with stones of gold, a silent evil lurks, looming with terrors never seen by wizards before. Four statues of torture, eight menacing hands, together in one kingdom they shall be joined as one...US! TOGETHER! WE'LL BE FAN-"  
  
"James shut the hell up." Sirius muttered under his breath.  
  
"But Sirius! Think! We could conquer Hogwarts! Moony! Wormtail! Padfoot! And Prongs! We shall torture the pitiful souls of this school and thus, TAKE their SOULS from them! Which would probably...end up being their money..."  
  
James had said the wrong thing at the wrong time when Lily Evans just walked in, a nasty look on her face, aiming towards James.  
  
"Just because someone has something better than yours James you have to take it, ugh you make me SICK!" Lily stormed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Oooo and the great Prongs is beaten down by a flower." Sirius said with a smirk  
  
"Shut up you jack-"  
  
"James!!" Lupin cut him off as James muttered to himself.   
  
"You enjoy making everyone's life around you more complicated than it needs to be don't you?" He asked dully.  
  
"Not 'more complicated', just more entertaining." James replied with a grin.  
  
Just then the portrait hole swung open and in rushed little Peter Pettigrew.   
  
"Hey guys guys!" Everyone looked up dully at what Peter was squeaking about. "Look what I found!" They turned their attention to a rather small box that Peter was holding.  
  
"Come on, look!" he said excitedly. The three got up to look inside the box as Peter lifted the lid off. At the sight inside they all stared blankly. Sirius looked in the box with a look of horror spread across his face. "Peter...what the!"  
  
"You sick twisted puppy Peter!" exclaimed Lupin.   
  
"Girls underwear!? Whose? Where did you get them?" James questioned eagerly. Remus looked rather disgusted.  
  
"I found them ¬.¬ they were in Sirius' room..."  
  
"O_____O"  
  
"O______O"  
  
"O_____________________O!!!! What!? No! They were NOT in my room! JAMES! LUPIN!...-.- you don't seriously believe him do you...-.-;;;"  
  
"I wonder whose they are..." James asked...yet the tone of his voice disturbed Remus greatly.  
  
"Sirius there is no denying it... they were in your-" Wormtail was cut off by Sirius grabbing the box and chucking it out the nearest window in the common room.  
  
"Good riddance... sometimes you guys are such perverts..."  
  
"Oh Christ Lupin, now you sound like Lily." James said.  
  
"Oh come on Remus, you know you'd like some lovin if it was offered." Sirius was acting a bit strange but maybe just the 16-year-old teenager in him.  
  
"-_- James I saw you carrying someone's bra around the other day so don't talk." Scowled Sirius  
  
"o_o;; You all disgust me." Sighed Lupin  
  
"Don't get me started on you Remus." James grinned  
  
At the idea or maybe the look in James' eyes everyone decided to drop the conversation.  
  
"I'm bored." Sirius said twirling his wand between his fingers  
  
"Why don't you use your time productively and do some of your homework?" Lupin asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts..." James mumbled to himself. Everyone in the room looked at James oddly. Just then there were footsteps on the stairs. In an attempt to entertain himself Sirius raised his wand at the stairway aiming to jinx a first year that walked in. But instead he lowered his wand rather fast as two girls, Casey and Jess, entered the common room.  
  
"o____o;; Why were you just pointing your wand at us Sirius?   
  
Sirius stuttered a moment, his eyes jumbling back and forth between the girls and his wand, and getting anxious, he fidgeted and dropped his wand. His eyes fixed back up at Casey.  
  
"Uhhh...uh...sorry, I though...well I thought you two were first years, sorry."  
  
Reaching to pick up his wand he grabbed it nervously.   
  
Lupin of course being the smarter of the bunch, and judging by the silence from James (realizing he hadn't paid attention to Sirius' mumbling) decided not to bash on Sirius, though he would never really do that. Seemed to him puppy Sirius had a newly fond person to fancy. 'Oh well' he thought, though he never imagined Sirius in such a nervous state. He had always been the calm proud one, not a care in the world, and nothing to fear.  
  
Glancing towards James, he noticed him looking out the window monotonously eating a box of Bernie and Botts Every Flavor Beans. Remus shrugged and continued his essay on counter curses from laspees. Still he was a bit distracted...  
  
"Whatcha guys up to? Casey muttered to end the utter silence. She stood feet firm on the ground, lengthy Gryffindor robes dragging a few inches on the floor, a bit too long for her. The bottom trim looked as though it had been chewed on, perhaps by a cat or mammal of some kind. Her shoulder-length reddish brown hair kept blowing into her face from the window that James was staring endlessly out. Both girls took a seat on the couch, Sirius on the one opposite and Lupin at his desk.  
  
"We're doing nothing." James mumbled through a mouthful of candy. Lupin looked rather disgusted.  
  
"Ew James close your mouth." Jess said with an odd look on her face, Sirius meanwhile hadn't said a word since the two had entered  
  
::Dead Silence::  
  
"I found girl's underwear in Sirius' room." Peter said to break the silence  
  
Casey: ...........Wtf? .  
  
Jess starts laughing hysterically and almost falls off the couch. At almost the split second that Peter finished the sentence Sirius had his hands around his neck in an attempt to choke him to death. Lupin jumped to his feet to try to break the two apart. James had laughed so hard he had almost fallen out the open window. Casey looked at Sirius oddly after Lupin had succeeded in breaking them apart. Casey could've sworn that Sirius would've killed Peter if Remus hadn't stopped them. Peter gave Sirius a death look from the corner he had retreated into, James was still laughing his ass off on the floor. Lupin brushed himself off mumbling and returned to his work at the desk.  
  
"Well come on guys! Let's do something. You know tonight there's gonna be a dance in the Great Hall for the Winter Ball we should all go! It would be fun!" Jess had brought up a subject to ease the tension filling the room.  
  
"Yeah but who would wanna g-..." James' words ended.  
  
"Hey guys I'll be right back, I'm going down to the library for a moment to pick up a book." Lupin stood to exit the portrait hole and Jess suddenly got up to follow him.  
  
"Hey do you mind if I come? I have to pick up something too....."  
  
They exited the portrait hole together, leaving the room in utter dead silence. But to Sirius' surprise the little git Wormtail had disappeared. And just then Casey got up to go back to her dormitory. Although Sirius didn't know why, he got up and followed her. Five minutes passed before James realized he was alone, but no matter, as he muttered: "Time to go get Snivellus." 


	2. Chapter 2

"What books do you need anyway? I could've gotten them for you." Lupin's voice was low, but calm.  
  
"Oh, just a few books for Professor Flitwick's class, doesn't matter."  
  
"So......uh...you mentioned that dance later...I guess you're going eh?" His voice became a little more hesitating.  
  
"Yeah Lily said it was gonna be real fun. Only I dunno if I wanna go...I mean you're supposed...to have a date and such...heh..."  
  
"Oh...yeah I heard...well umm...do you think...er...would you want...to go with...me? ::gulp::"  
  
There were a few moments silence, and Lupin didn't dare look at her. Though from the corner of his eyes he could see her long, dark brown hair being pushed out of her face. Mustering up his courage he looked up at her excited expression which made his heart jump, which then quickly disappeared as if she had just remembered something terribly important. It was just as she was about to say yes to his question. But she took a step closer to him and leaned up to his ear, his height not being an advantage to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's not you, but I just remembered something, and I can't go to the dance. I can't explain it now, but hopefully someday I'll have the courage to..." She looked at him for a moment, smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, then waved good-bye. She was gone...down the hallway. Lupin blinked in defeat and sighed, walking back to the common room.  
  
********************************************  
  
Before Casey got to her room, she turned around to see Sirius.  
  
"I knew I heard someone following me." She smiled brightly to him  
  
"Well...I have been meaning to ask you for a long time now...," Of course Sirius' courage was much more than Lupin's, and he walked closer to her, taking her hand,  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Casey laughed a bit, a kind-hearted sweet laugh, and nodded her head, "Sure I'd love to."  
  
********************************************  
  
James walked down the hallway clutching his wand and looking around for Snape. He smirked as he saw Snape walk around the corner toward him, but his excitement left as fast as it had come when he saw Lily Evans walk around the other corner in the same direction. Suddenly what Jess had said about the party popped into his head. He couldn't help but think how stupid he would look if he didn't have a date. Meanwhile Snape had walked right passed James without saying a word, but James didn't care.  
  
"Hey Evans!" James called running up to Lily.   
  
She stopped and turned to look at him as if to say: "How dare you talk to me."  
  
"What Potter?" Lily asked suspiciously  
  
"Um...well...you got a date for the dance tonight?" James stuttered   
  
"Well no...", Lily trailed off, "do you?"  
  
"No" James replied  
  
"Well, uh...yeah so...I guess, ya know?" Lily said oddly  
  
"Yeah, I guess" James replied   
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They both looked at each other oddly for a second then walked off in different directions. James smiled to himself and ruffled up his hair. He knew something definitely good had just happened there. 


End file.
